


[podfic] A Little More Than Intimate

by reena_jenkins, seperis



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bruises, Canon-Typical Violence, Clothes Kink, Curtain Fic, F/M, Moving In Together, POV First Person, Podfic, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Language, disregards XM2 and XM3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Rogue reflects on Logan, relationships, and a toothbrush."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Little More Than Intimate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little More Than Intimate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97231) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/) **reena_jenkins**    
  
 **Warnings:**  disregards XM2 and XM3, bruising, possessive language, possessive behavior, canon-typical violence, Curtainfic, Moving In Together, clothes kink, First Person POV  


**Length:**  00:24:54

**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(XMM\)%20_A%20Little%20More%20Than%20Intimate_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)   


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Little More Than Intimate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284145) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
